


On Deaf Ears

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Decisions, Durmstrang, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: She had just wanted to prove Ron wrong.





	On Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_'He's using you, he's way too old'_

Ron's words had been ringing in her head when she had asked Victor if he wanted to take a midnight stroll. Anger had been broiling under her skin and she had been determined to show that she and Victor had something special together and prove Ron wrong. She had wanted to punish him, she supposed. For not _seeing_ her. An international Quidditch Star had wanted to take _her_ , plain bushy-haired Hermione Granger, on a date. So Ronald Weasley could get his overly long nose out of joint over _that_. She hadn't however, meant for their romantic stroll to turn into a hot and heavy make-out session at 1am in the morning. 

It had a started out innocently enough, soft kisses and murmured whispers, but somewhere along the line Victor had guided her into an empty classroom and things had gotten hotter...heavier. Victor currently had her up on one of the school desks, and had worked his way between her legs, large hands sliding up her dress to stroke her thighs, his breathing quick and shallow as he pants into her mouth.  
No, she definitely hadn't meant for it to get this far. She squirms in his grip, trying to dislodge his hands from up her skirt but he barley notices. His hand is wrapped around the back of her head, buried in her hair as he shoves his tongue into her mouth. He groans, pressing into her further until she can feel the large thick length of him pushing intimately against her.  
Hermione wrenches her mouth away. "Victor, I don't think-"

"Shhh Herm-o-ninny, ve are just having fun yes?" He pushes forward again, pulling down the shoulder strap of her dress and slipping his hand inside to curl around her breast. He brushes his fingers against her nipple and Hermione cries out - she has never had anyone touch her there before and it feels....good, little shivers dancing goose bumps across her skin.  
But she's also uncomfortable. She doesn't really know him all that well and he is quite a few years older than her. She's trying to think of a way to slow things down when Victor bends forward to take the hardening nipple into his mouth, sucking and pulling. She finds herself moaning instead, jutting her chest out to get closer. 

It's too much - she shouldn't be doing this. Is this what she really wants or is she just trying the get back at Ron? 

Victor pushes forward, rutting against her. He pushes his hand between her legs again, stroking his fingers against the cotton of her panties, moving to push them aside. Hermione gasps, jerking upright and trying to force her legs closed. 

"Victor - don't!" 

Victor frowns at her and sighs. "Herm-o-ninny, stop vorrying and just have a good time vill you? Maybe your friend was right and I should have taken von of the other girls to the Yuletide Celebrations" 

Hermione swallows, her face reddening in embarrassment when she recalls Ron's angry words making her feel like a child. She pushes aside her hesitation and quickly leans forward to kiss Victor again. Surly a little touching couldn't hurt right? Victor relaxes and moans encouragingly, quickly returning his hand to her panties and pushing the damp fabric aside, sliding the pads of his fingers down her slit before pressing a rough finger inside. Hermione grimaces at the quick intrusion and tries to relax as he fingers her. Girls are supposed to like this, or so she's heard. Maybe she just has to get used to it? Victor's breathing is turning ragged now and Hermione squeaks as he pulls away to tug her off the desk. She's confused until he turns her around and bends her over it, sliding the material of her dress up and over her hips.

"Gods Herm-o-ninny, vant to see your pretty cunt" he rasps, tugging her panties down around her thighs and exposing her to the air. Hermione frowns, not really caring for the language. The position isn't all that romantic either and she suddenly feels like she's at a distinct disadvantage. "I'm not sure that I -"

"Oh, don't you vorry, you vill like this" Victor murmurs as he drops to his knees behind her, firmly spreading her thighs apart. Then his mouth is on her, pushing his tongue past her folds and she stutters a gasp. She's not really sure if she's comfortable with him licking her down there and shes torn between wanting to move closer and wanting to move away. It feels strange and new but kind of nice and before long she finds herself moving back against his face in small rocking motions. 

She can feel something building inside, she's almost there she thinks, to the thing that all the girls talk about in hushed whispers in the dormitories. But then Victor is standing and through the haze she's registers too late the sound of a belt being worked free, a zipper being jerked down, and suddenly he is crowding her against the table and the blunt head of his cock is pushing against her entrance.

"Merlin, gonna fuck you so hard" Victor growls and Hermione jerks back in panic, but it's too late as he shoves forward, plunging into her so quickly that she feels like she has been ripped in two as he tears through her virginity, a pained cry escaping from her mouth.

"Victor, don't! Please, No. STOP!" she pleads desperately, her mind scrambling to catch up to how quickly this had gotten out of control. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. How was this happening?

Victor brings his arm around her and slaps a hand over her mouth. 

"Shhhh, you vill vake everybody up! Just enjoy it vould you?" he hisses, the other hand clenching bruises onto her hip as he grinds forward until his balls slap up against her ass. Hermione panics even further, bucking back and trying to get him off of her, but it only drives him into her deeper and she cries out. Because it hurts, God it hurts. Tears are flowing freely now and sobs are choking her too tight throat.

"That's it my little dove," he groans "Fuck yourself on my cock, you're so fucking _tight_." 

He pulls back and plunges forward again, holding his hand tight over her mouth, nails digging into her cheek and pushing her down into the table as he pants hot breath against her ear. Just when she's thinking it can't get any worse, Victor snakes the hand on her hip round to her front to cup her mound, slipping his fingers between her lips to roughly rub over her clit. She shivers in horror as a tingle of pleasure runs through her, feeling sick at her bodies reaction to the stimulation. 

"There you go Pet," Victor coos, rubbing faster. "Vant to make you wet, vant your pretty pussy to come on my cock"

Hermione is struggling to breathe through his hand still over her face and her body is jerking from the sobs wracking her chest. Victor was picking up his rhythm now, grunting as he roughly slams himself into her body, sliding his fingers through her folds again and again until Hermione's body is shuddering through a painful orgasm, her cunt clenching around Victors cock in a vice like grip. He lets out a hoarse cry as he forcefully rams in to the hilt and spills inside of her.

Victor drops his weight down on top of her for a moment, breathing heavily, before moving away, his softening cock rubbing her raw walls as it slides out, splattering wetness down her thigh. Hermione doesn't move, can't move her face from where it's pressed against the chill wood of the table. She thinks she might be in shock.

She can hear clothes rustling and the clink of a belt buckle as Victor does up his pants. 

"The Beautbaton boys are right," Victor snorts, turning to leave. "You Gryffindor girls are a good fuck."

"Feel free to come find me if you vant a repeat" He carelessly tosses over his shoulder as he walks away. 

Then he's gone, shutting the classroom door behind him and plunging the room into darkness. Hermione doesn't move for a long time. When she finally drags herself from the desk, the sharp ache at her core almost makes her double over. She pulls her underwear back up with trembling hands, smearing the thick blood-tinted semen across her thighs but not able to bring herself to care. The bodice of her dress is ripped, and her jaw aches from where he squeezed it. She sinks to the floor, not knowing what else to do. Not being able to stand the idea that someone would see her like this if she returned to Gryffindor Tower. 

She leans her head back against the wall and allows the tears to run tracks down her face. Once again, Ron's voice rings in her ears:

_'They get scary when they get older'._


End file.
